Борсалино
|epithet=Кидзару (黄猿 Kizaru, дословно "Жёлтая Обезьяна") |devil fruit= }} Борсалино (ボルサリーノ Borusarīno), более известный под псевдонимом Кизару (黄猿 Kizaru) — один из трех адмиралов в морском дозоре. Он впервые упоминается Нико Робин во время первой встречи с Аокидзи. Из-за его действий, Кизару можно рассматривать как одного из главных антагонистов арки Архипелага Сабаоди. Внешний вид Кизару невероятно высокий мужчина,примерно одинаково же роста как и другие два бывших адмирала Аокидзи и Акаину. Кизару это мужчина средних лет,с большим количеством морщин на лице и очень тонкой бородкой. Он старше чем другие два адмирала. Его стандартный костюм включает желто-полосатый костюм,на его плечах висит плащ дозорных. Его руки не засунуты в рукава. Кизару также носит чисто-белые туфли,янтарные очки и зелёную рубашку с лиловым галстуком. На левом запястье его руки надет чёрный Ден Ден Муши как часы, под рукавом его пиджака. Он в основном виден с расслабленной улыбкой на лице. За 27 лет до начала серий,он носил кепку Дозорных и у него не было его бородки.На нём был его костюм но без рубашки, галстука и очков. Когда он был показан в качестве Вице-адмирала, за 13 лет до начала серий, он был замечен носящим ковбойскую чёрную шляпу, чёрные перчатки и курящим сигарету. И на нём также не было его бородки. После таймскипа он одевает рубашку без воротника и перестает носить галстук. Его бородка немного выросла. Галерея 80px-Kizaru-Youth-Film-Z.png|Молодой Кизару в Морском Дозоре 76px-Kizaru_22_years_ago.png|Кизару в возрасте 31 года 110px-Vice-Admiral_Kizaru.png|Кизару в возрасте 43 лет 57px-Kizaru_MF_Manga.png|Кизару использует способности Пика Пика но Ми в манге 110px-Kizaru_03.png|Кизару использует способности Пика Пика но Ми в аниме 61px-Z_Kizaru.png|Кизару после таймскипа 65px-KizaruUC.png|Кизару в One Piece:Unlimited Cruise 66px-Borsalino_Pirate_Warriors_2.png|Кизару в One Piece:Pirate Warriors 2 66px-Borsalino_Pirate_Warriors_2.png|Кизару в One Piece:Pirate Warriors 2 110px-Kid kizaru.PNG|Борсалино в детстве Личность thumb|left|Кизару спрашивает направление у двух пиратов которые только что пытались его убитьKizaru casually asking for directions from two pirates that attempted to kill him.Kizaru seems to be very laid-back and easygoing, speaking rather slowly and occasionally drawing out the last word of his sentences, which is strange considering this behavior is in direct contrast with his Devil Fruit power. He takes everything lightly regardless of the severity of the moment. In surprising and unexpected situations, he is apparently never shocked and even when a pirate fired a bullet at him, he seemed to be focused only on calling his subordinate. He even asked the offenders where his subordinate was. After uprooting a mangrove tree, he laughed to himself that the force he used was a tad excessive. He is also very calm and cool-headed, even in tense situations, such as when Basil Hawkins appeared unharmed by his attack, or when Silvers Rayleigh appeared. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner and is very mocking towards his enemies, such as mocking Luffy for being too weak. He often taunts and belittles his foes in and out of battle, such as taunting Whitebeard about Luffy being too feeble to lead the charge towards the execution platform. Unfortunately for the World Government, he can be quite absent-minded and irresponsible, judging by the fact he used a lot of power in a kick directed at the escaping pirates, uprooting an entire Yarukiman Mangrove tree, and tried to call Sentomaru with a black Den Den Mushi, which is only used for intercepting communications.4 He also seems to prefer his own name, Borsalino, rather than his alias. After Luffy sent Charloss flying during the Sabaody incident, Kizaru volunteered to be dispatched by Sengoku to deal with the nobles' predicament, partly to fulfill his duty as an admiral and because he was under the impression that a trip down to the Archipelago to expel the pirate threat would be mostly relaxing and was seemingly disappointed when Silvers Rayleigh came out to confront him. If nothing else, Borsalino appears to be more lax than Aokiji, such as when Luffy, Jinbe and Law escaped from Marineford, he completely dropped the matter, his attitude regarding it being that of a carefree reaction. However, he has shown his ruthlessness. While he never has expressed any sympathy for or against the philosophy of absolute justice, Kizaru's careless behavior shows very little mercy towards his enemies, particularly pirates whom he has targeted. Kizaru even decided to apprehend Silvers Rayleigh, who had retired from piracy over twenty years earlier, simply because, as a member of the Roger Pirates, his crimes could not be forgiven. Following the events of the Sabaody Archipelago, Kizaru arrested 500 pirates.5 Also, he sees the Shichibukai as nothing more than pirates, even if they are on the World Government's side.6 Even when Little Oars Jr. was bloody and dying after having lost a leg, Kizaru showed no mercy and simply offered to go ahead and shoot Little Oars Jr. through the head. As revealed by the author, his motto is "unclear justice" (どっちつかずの正義 Dotchitsukazu no Seigi?).7 Kizaru often comments that some of the abilities of his opponents are quite frightening. One instance was after he witnessed the Devil Fruit abilities of three Supernovas, he referred to them as monsters, although he was otherwise unfazed by them. Another was after he tried to directly attack Whitebeard, First Division Commander Marco intercepted his attack with ease which made Kizaru point out how scary the Whitebeard Pirates were. When Luffy was launched towards the execution platform and stood before all three admirals, Kizaru commented that this youth was "scary".8 The most recent occurrence was when Benn Beckman aimed a gun at him, although in that case Kizaru said it sarcastically and still succeeded in getting in an attack while Beckman was shocked that he was not done yet. Since Kizaru always delivers such admissions of fear with a deadpan expression on his face and his usual lackadaisical tone of voice, it is never clear if he is mocking his opponents or if he is being serious. Отношения Сентомару Сентомару относится к Кизару с уважением и называет его "Дядя"(黄猿のオジキ Kizaru no ojiki?, японское слово чaсто используется когда подчинённыетак называют своего босса) ,но он также наказывал Кизару за его рассеяность. Враги Кизару показал очень мало милосердия к пиратам, когда он пытался захватить пирата в отставке Сильверса Рейли и когда он остановился чтобы сразиться с Базилом Хокинсом. Он также по-прежнему относится с подозрением к шичибукаю бартоломью Куме, который считается самым лояльным из семи. Кума заявил что его лояльность было только для Мирового Правительства и,как таковой у него не было обязательств,объяснять свои мотивы Морскому Дозору. Монки Д. Луффи Кизару был также основным препятсвием Луффи в одной точке, когда он пытался спасти Эйса. Он продолжал держать Луффи от своей цели несколько и раз и даже уничтожил оригинальный ключ от наручников Эйса. В целом Кизару должен его поймать и уничтожить по приказу Тенрьюбито, за то что он ударил одного из них на архипилаге Сабаоди. Abilities and Powers As an admiral, Kizaru commands vast numbers of Marine subordinates,with themоst prevalent of the powers under his command being the Buster Call. His presence at Sabaody Archipelago was enough to cause a panic on the island and make the entire population flee from the island, including the Eleven Supernovas.He was able to defeat four of the Supernovas on Sabaody Archipelago with great ease, though arguably, a Pacifista aided him somewhat at the time. He was even able to fight Whitebeard alone causing him severe injuries. thumb|Основной стиль Кизару это пинание противника со скоростью света He also has extremely acute hearing, being able to hear activity underwater before the Whitebeard War began. He possesses great physical durability, as shown when he was kicked to the ground by Marco without even receiving a scratch. He possesses great physical strength, capable of holding down Whitebeard's bisento with just one foot, and is capable of fighting Rayleigh and Whitebeard equally despite their Haki abilities. He also has great accuracy, as shown when he shot and destroyed the key to Ace's shackles whilst it was still in Luffy's hands. His extraordinary speed and precision along with his fighting prowess makes him one of the most dangerous fighters within the World Government and Marines, fitting his title of admiral. Even as a vice admiral, Kizaru was quite strong, quickly and effortlessly defeating Arlong. ВоляБыло отмечено что все Вице-адмиралы знают что такое Воля и могут её применять.Поскольку он выше ранга Вице-адмирала,он также может использовать эту способность.Он был замечен в использовании Защитной Воли чтобы остановить ударную волну созданную Белоусом, с его товарищами Адмиралами которые вместе с ним создали щит из Воли. Дьявольский фрукт Кизару обладает cпособностями Дьявольского фрукта Пика Пика но Ми, что означает «проблеск» или «свет». Этот фрукт типа Логии.Как пользователь Логии,он может позволить объектам проходить сквозь своё тело и может реконструировать своё тело из частиц света. Он способен двигаться и атаковать со скоростью света, и все его атаки основаны на элементе света. Такие как стрельба от кончиков пальцев или ног с предельной точностью . Его способности очень разрушительны, они могут вызвать огромные взрывы и легко разрушать здания. Он также имеет способность переходить от одного места к другому со скоростью света. В связи с этим Кизару, возможно, самый быстрый человек в мире (так как нет ничего быстрее, чем скорость света). Он также может сделать меч из чистого света, который может выдержать тяжёлые атаки с использованием Воли,это было видно когда он сражался с Сильверсом Рейли. Кизару назвал несколько своих способностей в честь трёх великих сокровищ Японии. Оружие Кизару показал значительное мастерство в использовании меча света созданный благодаря способностям своего Дьявольского Фрукта, это было показано когда он сражался на равных с Сильверсом Рейли несмотря на потерю своей неприкосновенности. История Прошлое Присоеденение к Дозорным В возрасте 26 лет,Борсалино присоединился к Дозору наряду с 23 летним Сакадзуки, и попал под руководство Зепфира. Оба уже тогда считались "монстрами". Шторм в Эдд Вар Не так много было показано о прошлом Борсалино. Он кратко виден 27 лет назад на фоне, когда Сенгоку и Гарп обсуждали как поступить в Битве при Эдд Вар между Гол Д. Роджером и Шики. Его звание на то время неизвестно но судя потому что он уже носил свой жёлтый костюм и плащ Дозорных, можно сказать что у него уже было высокое звание. Время Фишера Тайгера thumb|Кизару задерживает АрлонгаВ то время когда Пираты Солнца наводили ужас на моря, Строберри сообщил Вице-адмиралу Борсалино что корабль Контр-адмирала Кадара был потоплен. Борсалино прокомментировал насколько страшные Пираты Солнца были,действуя спокойно как обычно. Узнав что народ острова Фулшаут сдал Фишера Тайгера, Арлонг отправился туда чтобы отомстить.Кизару оказался там и с лёгкостью победил Арлонга.Борсалино затем над ним издевался и был удивлён узнав что Фишер Тайгер мёртв,сказав до этого что собирается его куда-то взять. Позже он принёс Арлонга в G-2 для допроса. Сага Войны Белоуса Инцидент на Архипелаге Сабаоди After the Tenryubito incident at the Sabaody Archipelago, Kizaru spoke with Sengoku about handling the situation, and volunteered to deal with the rookies himself. The Marines outside the Human Auctioning House commented that Kizaru was bringing some type of "troops", which seemed to shock them, but they did not elaborate on what exactly that meant. This most likely was referring to the Pacifista who engaged several of the Supernovas shortly after Kizaru's arrival.11 Later, the admiral arrived on Sabaody Archipelago at the Grove 27, riding on top of a fired cannonball as it landed.12 When he did so, he tried to call someone on his Den Den Mushi, but seemingly got no reply. One of the on-looking pirates wanted to try his luck and fired his weapon at Kizaru, but though the shot passed directly through the admiral, not affected him in the slightest.13 Kizaru then tried to ask the group of pirates a question, looking for someone named Sentomaru, whom he called his "subordinate". When the pirates ran away from him in fear, he created a large explosion with his Devil Fruit ability, uprooting an entire Yarukiman Grove. Sabaody soldiers commented on his carelessness upon this, and even Kizaru noted that he overdid it. He later confronts Basil Hawkins, saying he wants to ask him a question.15 After the pirate looked over his odds, Kizaru says that if he cannot find Sentomaru, then gets bored, and says that when he's really bored, he could not possibly just leave a bounty head like him (Basil Hawkins) around. He continues by saying that speed is "weight" and asks him if he ever got kicked at the speed of light. He then attacks him with a strong and swift kick, but does not harm Hawkins after he redirects the attack elsewhere, drawing a shocked impression from the admiral. Before long, Urouge and X Drake unintentionally join Hawkins' side, while Kizaru is joined by one of several Pacifista running amok on the island. He uses his powers to kick Urouge through several buildings, and blinds Basil Hawkins before almost killing him with a barrage of lasers. Scratchmen Apoo joins the fight, and seemingly cuts off Kizaru's arm and makes him explode by using his musical ability. Kizaru then reconstructs his body, and takes down the three remaining Supernovas (Apoo, Hawkins, and Drake) with seemingly no effort. Afterwards, he gets a call from Sentomaru, asking him which of the three culprits (Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law) he is going after first. Kizaru then appears where the Straw Hats are, immobilizing Zoro and getting ready to kill him with his Pika Pika no Mi powers until his attack is redirected by Silvers Rayleigh. He moves to try and follow the escaping Zoro, Usopp and Brook, using Yata no Kagami, but is stopped by Rayleigh cutting the beam of light with a sword. Kizaru forms a sword of light with his technique Ama no Murakumo, and fights Rayleigh, leaving his subordinates to deal with the Straw Hats. When Bartholomew Kuma suddenly appears, Kizaru questions why he is on Sabaody instead of at Marine Headquarters. When Kuma teleports the Straw Hats, Kizaru asks him why he let them escape to which Kuma refuses to answer. Битва против пиратов Белоуса It has been revealed that during the Sabaody incident, he captured 500 pirates.[5] With the date of Portgas D. Ace'sexecution drawing closer, Kizaru had arrived to lead the battle against the Whitebeard Pirates.[20] He returned to Marine Headquarters, along with other high-ranking marines gathered there, all preparing for war. In the anime, there were scenes of him giving last minute orders to some of the Marines, with a tad bit annoyance. When the public execution of Ace began, Kizaru was then seen watching over the execution platform of Portgas D. Ace with his fellow Marine admirals. Before the power of Whitebeard is shown to the marines, Kizaru is shown saying he has a bad feeling about what is going to happen next. Like always, Kizaru is shown saying this in a calm and cheerful way. Even when the power of Whitebeard is shown, Kizaru's facial expression is still calm. He seemed happily astonished at witnessing Whitebeard's power. However, the other admirals seem to be more serious. frame|Кизару против МаркоDeciding to attack their leader directly, he launched an array of light beams at Whitebeard with his Yasakani no Magatama attack, only to have them nullified by Marco's abilities. He commences to fight Marco, but neither were harmed from each other's respective attacks. Luffy's arrival at Marineford seemed to have thrown Kizaru for a loop, even if only momentarily. Justly so, given the fact that the last time he'd seen Luffy was when he was cleaning up after the Tenryuubito incident at the Sabaody Archipelago. He briefly comments that he did not think they'd meet again so soon. Nevertheless, he receives Sengoku's order of execution for every last escapee of Impel Down, with his usual casual manner. He attempts to stop Luffy by kicking a beam of light at him, but the attack is deflected by Ivankov's "Death Wink". He is next seen ordering more marines to attack Luffy and is shown later fighting on the battlefield, wiping out pirates with his light-based attacks. As Sentomaru is about to attack the pirates from behind with the Pacifistas, Kizaru tells him that he does not mind the destruction of their own battleships in the process, but also urges not to destroy too many of them. As Luffy makes a dash for the execution platform once more, Kizaru repels him again with a kick. At this, seven of Whitebeard's various division commanders are then seen charging him and he shows "terror" at this. When Whitebeard fires off a shock-wave to the execution platform, Kizaru and the other two admirals block off the shock-wave, which destroys much of Marineford's residential block, before telling Akainu, in response to the latter grousing about Aokiji's ice preventing the siege wall from rising, to melt the ice down. When Oars suddenly starts to rise, Kizaru volunteers to finish him off, aiming for a precision-shot to the head. He's interrupted though when Luffy, helped by Jinbe over Marineford's last line of defense and lugging a broken piece of a ships' mast, and then comments on how frightening youth could be. When Luffy activates Gear Second and tries to escape from the three admirals, Kizaru manages to catch up to Luffy and says that Luffy is too slow, he sends Luffy flying back with his "light kick". Later, he once again attacks Luffy after he is knocked down by Momonga, chiding that even if he has guts without strength he will not be able to save anyone. He then kicks Luffy away where he was caught by Whitebeard, whom Kizaru also chides for letting "trash" like Luffy lead the charge (despite the fact it was Luffy himself who went on ahead, the Whitebeard Pirates just followed after him). frame|left|Кизару выстрелил в МаркоWhen Marco rushes to Whitebeard after seeing him cough out blood due to his age, Kizaru attacks Marco from behind with laser beams similar to what he did to Luffy. Later, he is been seen stabbing the first division commander Marco again with one of his beams. This time, with the help of the Vice Admiral Onigumo who disables Marco's devil fruit abilities with a Kairōseki Handcuff, while the first division commander is not paying attention. After Luffy unleashed his Haōshoku Haki, Kizaru comments on Luffy's fearsome power. As Luffy is getting closer to reaching Ace, Kizaru attempts to stop Luffy, but is attacked by Whitebeard. Although Whitebeard managed to intercept him, Kizaru damages Whitebeard by shooting a beam right through him. Seeing that Luffy had the key to free Ace, Kizaru hits it with a laser, destroying it, but his efforts are nullified by Galdino, who uses his powers to make a new key. frame|Кизару стреляет в БелоусаIn the anime, after Whitebeard witnesses Akainu deal the fatal blow to Ace, he shoots a beam through his left arm telling him to not to interfere, turning Whitebeard's wrath on him. After Whitebeard's death and Law's arrival, Kizaru's new target was Luffy. Buggy is clipped by one of Kizaru's beams and fled in terror. The admiral tries to attack Law's submarine before he escapes, but suddenly, Benn Beckman points his rifle at him and warns him not to move, which Kizaru complies with by putting his hands up. However, Benn Beckman's presence did not deter Kizaru as he makes one last attempt on Luffy's life, with Aokiji's efforts he uses his Yasakani no Magatama attack to rain down hundreds of beams of light to try to destroy Law's submarine again. He simply states afterwards that if they had survived, they were just extremely lucky. Upon Sengoku's order that the war is over, he stands down. Категория:Адмиралы Категория:Пользователи Дьявольских Фруктов Категория:Пользователи Логии Категория:Пользователи Воли Категория:Пользователи Защитной Воли Категория:Мужчины Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Персонажи со Сверхчеловеческой Скоростью Категория:Персонажи Гранд Лайн Категория:Люди Категория:Дозор Категория:Адмиралы флота Категория:Антагонисты саги Война Белоуса Категория:Курильщики